


Meet again(Will you be my brother)

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonding, Family, Fighting, No Romance, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stood silent in his shock, heart steady in a world where nothing existed but the large figure in his threshold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet again(Will you be my brother)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inactivity
> 
> Commissions are open!

Time stood silent in his shock, heart steady in a world where nothing existed but the large figure in his threshold. Shades framing white eyes slid unceremoniously from a dark nose, contrast not lost to the Heart in front of him.

He wasn't the same, to be sure, years of images flashing just out of sight, dream of youth, and wires, and adolescence wrapped in painfully hardened will, were all shattered by this man standing in his home like a statue, polished stone against a backdrop to gaudy to be familiar to him.

Strange familiarity washed uneasily through the air, a pregnant silence complimented hushed breathes as the two men took each other in, matching height and stance. Shoulders tense and wired, both stepped forward, drawing identical blades from sheaths on back and hip.

In a blur the were gone to a more comfortable place for them both. The battlefield lay familiar and foreign, blur by memory and time. Concrete under soles felt to much like sand, dragging them down and slowing their movements. No words were said as the dance started, rhythm and power flowing between them in waves of intimacy. The whirl of the air conditioner set the pace, swipes of metal cut through void as every move was dodged, countered, matched. Brothers, strangers to each other met equally in their shared passion, sweat slide down clenched jaws, teeth bared, everything was controlled, focused, precise.

Light skin met dark in a desperate, spontaneous kick, sending time to his knees and stealing his wind. Tension was released in a sudden burst of fondness as a hand help to right the man up, again they took each other in, calm silence complimented matching grins as THEY SHARED IN THE GREATEST FIST BUMP IN HISTORY


End file.
